The conventional golf tee places in one vertical line the center of gravity (CG) of the golf ball, the center of the depression in which the ball rests atop the tee, and the central line of the stem of the tee. The ball is balanced between gravity and the upward force of the rim of the tee depression, which exerts force on the ball uniformly around its rim. There is no predisposition to motion in any one direction.
A number of prior patents show golf ball supports of various types. Although these provide some improvements over the classic tee, the prior art constructions do not provide any functional improvement in the initial balance of the ball prior to club impact. If the tee is inclined to displace the ball's center of gravity, the amount of inclination is either insufficient or the ball has a tendency to topple the tee. Many of these are also expensive.
Conventional tees which perfectly balance the ball do not use the potential of inclination.